narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Port of Uzushiogakure
Harboring on their own island, off the coast of the main shinobi land; the Port of Uzushiogakure is known as the primary means of transportation allowed to Uzushiogakure and The Land of Whirlpools, operated by the village at all times. Being the main method of travel, the ports are secured by various pirate patrols as well as Uzushio personnel at all times, in order to maintain a safe environment. There are two ports, owned by and run by Uzushiogakure; one operated on their mainland as well as another, off the coast of The Land of Fire consisting of a much smaller area. Designed to attract tourist and visitors alike, the mainland Port has various sight seeing attractions of natural whirlpools as well as markets and vendor stands to offer a pinch of the island at the port itself. Many business own small stands that promote themselves while nin are constantly traveling back and forth too and from the island. There is a large tower constructed a few miles from the main docks that allows the sensing team as well as security ninja to operate and safeguard the area. With stationed lighthouses set up throughout the traveling path, both ports may communicate with one another at ease. The port of Uzushio, houses constant trades of imports and exports, being an island and producing goods for various other nations. So far they have assigned various sectors of the port for specified business as to not crowd up and disrupt the flow of travelers to and from the island. There is an appointed harbor master, that has various posts setup throughout the port in order to answer any important questions or fares. Shipping equipment and ships themselves could be purchased from the harbor master or rented as well. The center tower is usually where he'll be, operating the entire port system from enhanced security measures. Strangely enough, the harbor master also seems to hold the various sealing systems placed onto the bordering oceans of The land of whirlpools, in order to manipulate the various vortex zones setup surrounding the island. There is a path that ultimately exits the confines of the port and leads to a cobble stone trail along the mountains as travelers venture onto the main path towards the village. Patrolled regularly, foot soldiers maintain a sense of security along such a route in case travelers wander off and get lost or preform actions they aren't necessarily supposed to. Various tower posts are set up along the path to the village, in order to help guide new commers to continue heading forward onto the village. The port of Uzushiogakure seems to be a popular site, constantly having people coming and going. Thus, it's one of the village's most important areas to be regulated. Working in unison with their Pirate Platoon, the Port of Uzushiogakure is well maintained and an important means of operation for the village. Occasionally festivals and parties are held in some areas by the coastline held by the villagers. Various local bars have also set up second shops in order to serve sailors and sea goers with their fresh brews at a moments notice. Second Port Off on the coastline of The Land of Fire, lies a small area known to be the second Port of Uzushiogakure. Primarily it is the only port known so far that allows travel from the mainland to The Land of Whirlpools and Uzushiogakure. Protected by a smaller crew, both ports have easy access with one another and have intricately been marked with Flying Thunder God Markers by the Shiokage for an ease of transportation, in dire situations. Known mostly as a ferry there is a small central tower known to be its headquarters. This area is much less populated with travelers and seafarers as it is mostly used as a method to send nin to Uzushiogakure through moderated means. Attractions Soon to Come! Category:Locations